


Sorta-Kissed

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, LetsPlay Live Tour, M/M, battle buddies, i love my battle buddies!, jeremwood, sorta sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: During the LetsPlay Live East Coast tour, Ryan and Jeremy reveal a surprise they've kept hidden until now.





	Sorta-Kissed

The Let's Play Live east coast tour was underway and the Achievement Hunter boys were bursting with excitement. They'd already completed three of their four shows, their last one they'd promised their fans would be a doozie! Everything was ready and the place was packed!

Now it was showtime!

The guys did their normal antics, teasing each other, poking fun, chasing after one another with nerf guns and an assortment of beverages they threatened to pour on one another. With the added bonus of the Funhaus crew with them it was definitely going to be a show to remember. Ryan Haywood stood backstage for a minute watching as the Funhaus members each walked out in ridiculous wrestler outfits and showed off for the crowd. He chuckled and shook his head then turned to see Jeremy Dooley standing there without a shirt on, instead standing there proudly in his blue jeans and an orange vest. Ryan put a hand over his mouth to hide the laugh bubbling up from within him as he looked Jeremy up and down.

"So um...is Rimmy Tim making an appearance tonight?" he giggled. Jeremy looked up at Ryan and laughed.

"Mock me all you want handsome, the fans are gonna eat this shit up!" he said. Ryan nodded and gave Jeremy another one over glance and smiled.

"I know I'm eating it up!" he said and Jeremy laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Easy there cowboy, shows not over yet. As I recall you're supposed to come out and rescue me," he said as he walked towards the stage. Ryan offered a little cat call and winked at Jeremy when he glared back at the older man, giving Jeremy two thumbs up. Jeremy smiled and ran back, giving Ryan a quick hug before dashing out on stage for his performance.

Ryan watched laughing as Jeremy fought with James and Bruce, obviously losing but giving it his all. At least, to the audience he was. They all knew this was pretend and Ryan knew that James and the gang were pulling their punches so as not to really hurt one another. Nevertheless they made it look good. Finally the moment came which made Ryan the most nervous. James hoisted the smaller Jeremy up onto his shoulders and then carried him a step or two towards the wooden table set up for the stunt. Jeremy had insisted he do it, much to Ryan's protests that he could actually be hurt if the stunt wasn't done correctly. But stubborn Jeremy persisted and now Ryan found himself holding his breath as everything seemed to enter into slow motion. 

He watched as James lined up the shot, watched as he did his small hop to help him move energy from his legs to his arms and torso, watched as Jeremy came crashing down hard on the table. The table shattered just like they knew it would, the props department never failing them before, and Jeremy lay groaning in the heap of broken wood, rolling slowly to the side and beginning a slow, almost painful crawl away from James and Bruce who now advanced on him and began to kick and punch the smaller man. Though he knew it was all an act something deep inside Ryan snapped and he bolted out on stage and rushed to Jeremy's side. Luckily he had enough sense to remember how his act was supposed to go, his theater instincts from days of old kicking in. He shoved the two away and acted like he punched James before helping Jeremy stand and guided him away to the end of the stage where they exited. Once there he wrapped Jeremy in a hug.

"Rye Bread, it's okay I'm fine. The stunt went perfectly," Jeremy said comfortingly as he hugged Ryan back.

"I know. Something in me just snapped and I just had to go out there and protect and rescue you. Keep you safe," Ryan said as he rested his chin on Jeremy's head and gave a small squeeze to the hug. Jeremy didn't protest, he knew why Ryan acted this way and didn't blame him at all for behaving slightly over protective of him.

"It's okay big guy, I'm here and I'm safe thanks to you. I'm okay Ryan," he said and rubbed circles soothingly into Ryan's back. The two stayed like that until one of the stagehands awkwardly told them they needed to change for the next act. Ryan slowly and almost regretfully released Jeremy. The lad took the older man's hand in his and they walked to the changing room where they both changed into more casual and comfortable jeans and tshirts. They walked out on stage and stood while Geoff talked to the Funhaus gang. Jeremy looked up at Ryan and smiled.

"You ready for the big surprise?" he asked. Ryan looked down at his friend and smiled at how handsome he looked. His short cut hair made his brown eyes stand out more, eyes that Ryan fell in love with everyday he saw them. The way Jeremy's face wrinkled up when he smiled, the dimples and laugh lines absolutely adorable to him. He allowed his fingers to brush Jeremy's and he nodded.

"I've never been more ready!" he said. Jeremy smiled and then turned to watch Geoff for their cue. They'd asked for a brief couple minutes to reveal a surprise to both their coworkers and audience tonight, only Geoff knowing what the surprise was. Finally the tattooed man turned to his two friends and with a smile nodded.

"Anything else I'm forgetting Ryan?" he asked which was their cue.

"Actually yes Geoff, there's one more surprise that I'd like to share with all of you!" he said adding a little dramatic flare. The crowd murmured quizzically and the rest of the Achievement Hunters walked out on stage to watch, curious what the surprise was. Ryan looked at Jeremy and smiled. Wordlessly Jeremy took his hand, his silent go ahead. Ryan took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd.

"There's really not an easy way to say this, except by doing this," he said. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jeremy's lips, cupping the Lad's face in his hands as he did. Jeremy smiled into the kiss and returned it as he placed one hand on Ryan's shoulder and the other on the back of the gent's head. The crowd gasped then exploded into cheers and clapping and laughter, the Achievement Hunters smiling proudly and saying how they knew it all along, Geoff looking the proudest. When Ryan and Jeremy parted Jeremy gazed into Ryan's perfect blue eyes and suddenly found himself very emotional, as it hit him that he was in a relationship with the most perfect man alive.

"I love you Ry," he said finally. Ryan smiled the biggest smile of his life.

"I love you too Jer," he said and kissed Jeremy once more.


End file.
